


Like A Hurricane

by TheWalkingBucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Reader is a mutant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingBucky/pseuds/TheWalkingBucky
Summary: Bucky goes out to a bar and bumps into a familiar face from his days with Hydra.(Part of a tumblr challenge, based on the song Like A Hurricane by Luke Combs)





	Like A Hurricane

“We were _meant_ to see this in the theatre,” Steve told Sam as he slipped the Forbidden Territory DVD into the player. Bucky smirked to himself from the kitchen as he poured the popcorn into a bowl. It was something from his past he’d only recently remembered – so of course Steve went out of his way to get hold of a copy of the original movie. The apartment he shared with Steve was small, so Bucky didn’t need his amplified hearing to hear Steve’s retelling of the story. “Except Buck ran into a couple of gals going to see The Gay Divorcee.”

“So you went and saw the Gay Divorcee instead,” Sam said, filling in the gaps.

Bucky returned with the popcorn in hand and sat down on the couch cushions they’d thrown on the floor. “Not quite,” he laughed.

“ _No_ , because we only had money for two tickets and Bucky over here offered to buy the girls’ tickets for them.”

“Hold on a minute. You’re telling me you paid for some chicks to see a movie by themselves? Smooth move.” Sam shook his head, hand diving into the popcorn bowl as Forbidden Territory started to play.

“I told them we were gonna get popcorn and meet them in there. Me and Steve used to break into the movies all the time when we were kids. Just slide in through the fire exit, no one noticed.”

“Except they’d gotten wise to it by then. We bust the door open to find a security guard standing right in front of us.”

“He chased us half a mile. Only stopped ‘cause Steve had an asthma attack and the guy felt bad.”

Sam drowned out Steve arguing with Bucky about the ‘real’ reason they stopped getting chased, because he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He paused, popcorn halfway to his mouth. “It’s Natasha,” he interrupted. Suddenly Steve and Bucky were on high alert, movie forgotten. “It’s Clint’s last night before he goes back to the farm. She wants to go out for drinks.”

“All of us?” Bucky asked, his mouth dry.

“Yeah, you too Tin Man.”

Sam showed them the text: _Can you drag the dinosaurs out of extinction for one night?_

There was a tense moment as Steve and Bucky stared at each other. Forbidden Territory bumbled on forgotten in the background. “Clint’s the one with the bow right?”

“Yeah, he was on our side.”

Fuck. That meant Bucky owed him. He peered over at Sam’s phone, scrambling for an excuse. “Could’ve been a mistake. Maybe she meant _dinosaur_. Singular.”

_“Nat?”_ Sam laughed. “You think she’s ever made a typing error in her life? Seriously.”

Bucky knew it wasn’t a mistake. Sam was right, Natasha Romanoff didn’t make mistakes. He knew how meticulous she was because he remembered training her back when he was the Winter Soldier.

He’d trained her alongside you. Or more accurately, he’d watched you getting your ass kicked.

As the Winter Soldier he’d stalked the floor, his back always to the cage as he watched you from every angle. You weren’t a trained assassin like Natasha and you hadn’t been pumped full of serum like the Winter Soldiers. Hydra said you had a special gene they’d activated that allowed you to transmit electricity at will to anything you touched.

He only spared a few words for Natasha: _No skin contact. Your boots are insulated, use them._ But his advice to you went from plentiful, to nothing but a cold disappointment. You couldn’t control your abilities, which made you weak. You were barely more than a civilian.

Natasha kicked you square in the chest and you collapsed, coughing for air.

_“Hvatit,”_ he ordered, _(enough),_ and Natasha backed off, leaning against the bars as she caught her breath. The Winter Soldier stood over you.

“She shocked me a little,” Natasha said, in English for your benefit.

“You didn’t flinch,” he shot back, never taking his eyes off you.

“I’m trained not to.”

“Get up,” he spat, firmly kicking your thigh. You got to your feet, bruised and exhausted, waiting for reprisal as he stared at you with those dead eyes. But he didn’t use words.

He swung for you with his fist but you managed to dodge the blow, more out of luck than skill. But as you readied yourself for the next swing he’d already changed tactics, grabbing your calf and pulling, which sent you falling hard to the stone floor. The force knocked the wind out of you and before you could get your bearings he was on top of you, his metal hand around your throat. You thrashed against him but he was immovable, and stronger than you could ever hope to compete with. It was futile but you grabbed his arm with both hands anyway, trying desperately to pull his hand away. He shifted his stance slightly, his knee digging into your hip and sending a sharp pain shooting through your body. If he wasn’t cutting off your air you would’ve screamed, but thankfully you did something much more useful. You managed to use your power – and with both of your hands on his vibranium arm you gave him a shock so powerful that _he_ screamed and let go of you immediately.

It changed something in him. His eyes weren’t dead anymore, they were wide and confused. _Scared_. You could almost see him trying to work out what was happening. Where he was, why he was attacking a woman and whose eyes he could feel on him from the edge of the cage. It was the only human thing you’d witnessed since Hydra had brought you here and you reached out and touched his hand. He swallowed and climbed to his feet, backing away from you.

“Go again,” he croaked to Natasha – and if she’d noticed the change in him, she ignored it.

 You’d escaped Hydra two years before Bucky had and found sanctuary in a school full of mutants. Full of people like you. Hydra soon replaced you with a pair of twins, which turned out to be the last tenuous link Bucky had to you.

“Is the kid going?” Bucky asked. Steve knew where his mind had gone.

“Wanda? I don’t know. Her and Clint are pretty close, there’s a good chance she’ll be there.”

“Do you think—”

“Dude, you’re going,” Sam interrupted, already texting Natasha back. “It’s about time you get out of this goddamn apartment. Besides, I need to see these ‘women skills’ in action.”

* * *

The bar was fairly quiet, but then again it was Thursday night. It was the perfect reintroduction Bucky needed. The woman behind the bar was as polite to him as she was to the rest of the patrons who flirted with her and it gave him a chance to practise some of his rusty lines.

“Better watch this one,” Sam grinned at the barmaid as he grabbed some of the drinks. “He’s the kind of guy who’ll buy you movie tickets and never show up.”

Bucky laughed and shook his head, thanking the woman as he turned to take the last of the drinks back to their table, but a flash of blue stopped him in his tracks. Beer sloshed onto his boots from the sudden stop and he kicked it dry absentmindedly. A mutant was at his table, laughing with his friends. He hadn’t felt quite as secure since Wanda started hanging out with the mutant crowd – _your_ crowd. He pulled himself together, giving the newcomers a forced smile as he set the drinks down. Steve gave him a knowing look. He knew all about you. You were one of the first people he tracked down on the hunt for Bucky – the only other Hydra escapee this decade. He could tell you knew Bucky from the look on your face and he pressed you about it until Professor Xavier ‘kindly’ asked him to leave. Thankfully, you weren’t with them tonight.

“There’s a lot of mutants, Buck. She doesn’t even live at the school anymore, don’t worry,” Steve smiled, slapping Bucky on the back. Bucky let out a deep sigh and forced another smile. Steve was right though. Just because you were one of them, didn’t mean you knew _every_ mutant.

“You are Bucky?” asked the blue thing with a tail. Bucky’s stomach twisted up as the mutant nodded at his arm. “Y/N told me about your arm. How did you—”

Bucky didn’t hear the rest. He’d stopped listening. Because you walked through the fucking door. He jumped up from his seat and escaped back to the safety of the bar. Steve was beside him in seconds.

“Relax, she’s trying really hard Buck. She’s not a threat.”

“You’ve been in contact with her?” he asked, his voice strained. He didn’t dare look in your direction. Right now, he could at least pretend he hadn’t noticed you.

“We stayed in touch. I know about the kiss.”

_The kiss_. Either Steve didn’t know everything or he was being polite. During your time at Hydra, you and Bucky had developed a symbiotic relationship. He’d forget about your connection every time he was wiped but you found a reliable way around that. Natasha would kick your ass and eventually the Winter Soldier would become so frustrated with you that he’d attack you himself. Every time he nearly killed you, you learned more about controlling your power. But more importantly, every time you shocked him he got a little piece of his old self back. After every shock, he could remember you. What the two of you were secretly doing for each other. The last time you ever saw him, he had you trapped against the bars, holding you above the ground by your neck. Your legs flailed and the panic helped you produce your biggest shock of all. The problem with that was, you weren’t just touching his arm. Your back was against metal bars and the surge of electricity tripped the security system, forcing the cage doors open.

The lights turned off, replaced with the flashing red emergency lighting a second later. Sirens blared and a voice over the speaker demanded everyone return to their quarters. Natasha obeyed the command, but Bucky didn’t and neither did you.

It was the first time the two of you had been alone and somehow, you both knew it would be the only time. A second of nervousness passed where the two of you just stared at each other, before his hands were on your face and his lips were crashing against yours. Both of you knew there was no chance of escaping. There was just this frantic moment and you both intended to make the most of it. You fumbled with his belt, moaning under your breath as he pressed his tongue into your mouth. Just as he pushed his hand down your trousers, there was a voice from behind him.

_“Sergeant Barnes.”_

Both of you froze, your hand on his belt buckle and his hidden beneath your waistline. He broke the kiss and let out a shaky sigh, forehead pressed against yours and his eyes shut tight. Wishing he could stretch out just a few extra seconds. But he could hear the sound of footsteps running down the hall so he pulled back, sparing you one last look before he walked away.

_“Wipe him and keep them separated. It’s time to move Y/N on to Phase Two.”_

That was the last time he ever saw you. Until tonight.

 “I can’t do this Steve.”

Steve stared at him for a second. Bucky kept glancing in your direction but he wasn’t making any move to leave. “Two whiskeys on the rocks,” Steve ordered to the bartender who had been patiently minding her own business. Funnily enough, she’d been standing near the whiskey bottle. She probably recognised the look on Bucky’s face.

Bucky looked at you over Steve’s shoulder. You were talking to the blue mutant, and Bucky saw him mouth his name. _Bucky_. You looked at the table and then turned, clearly searching for him. Bucky took a fast step back, so Steve was blocking your view of him. Not the best hiding place if you already knew he and Steve were friends, but at least Steve was tall enough to hide behind now. The bartender set the glasses down on the counter and Steve gave her a sweet smile as he handed her a few bucks and told her to keep the change.

“There isn’t any change,” she laughed after counting it.

“I know,” Steve answered, still smiling. When the fuck did _Steve_ get so smooth?

Bucky shook his head and pushed his glass away. “I’m heading back.”

“Clint’s not here yet. Drink. It’ll help you find your nerve.”

“I can’t get drunk. Neither can you,” Bucky reminded him.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t try,” Steve answered, leaning back against the bar and leaving Bucky out in the open. He quickly hunched over the glass, letting his hair fall in front of his face. “I haven’t seen you this worked up over a dame since Edith sent you that Valentine in eighth grade.”

“This isn’t about Y/N.”

Steve leaned in, like he was sharing private intel. “Thing is? It’s all about her.”

“Hi Steve,” came a voice that made Bucky’s shoulders tense. There was a pause and your voice became tighter as you added, “…Bucky.”

He swallowed. There was nowhere left to hide so he just nodded, keeping his head down. “Y/N.”

“You look good,” Steve smiled politely. “Doesn’t she, Buck?”

Bucky could’ve happily knocked him on his ass in that moment. Unfortunately, he settled for closing his fist around his glass, which cracked and shattered under the force and made him look like an idiot. The bartender jumped and Steve made apologies, offering to pay for the glass and cleaning it up. Bucky was ignoring him, partly because he was pissed off with the whole situation but mostly because without the glass as a distraction, he was forced to finally face you.

Steve was right. You looked good. _Fuck_. His memories of you hadn’t done you justice, because you looked so much healthier now you were free. His vanity made him wonder if he looked healthier to you too, or if he just looked as tired as he felt.

Your eyes moved from the broken glass, to him. “Do you want to sit down?” you asked and he found himself nodding and following you to a table just out of view of the others.

“So… you joined a school,” he said, wishing he still had the distraction of a drink to look at. Staring at the table didn’t quite cut it.

“Yeah. I’m not really a student though, I’ve just been getting help with the professor. He can control minds so he’s been undoing a lot of the damage that… well, we’ve been working through some stuff. We’ve been doing training sessions too.”

“Training,” he nodded. “What kind of training?”

You didn’t know him well enough to recognise the edge in his voice. This was the last place he wanted to be and you were the last person he wanted to be here with. But he was stuck here now and he was bitter. So he’d walk you right into a trap – the only way this conversation had ever been going to go.

“You know, how to control my power. How to use it.”

“Right. So you went from one organization that wants your power straight to another. Smart. You think it’s different because he calls it a school?”

He could hear himself being a dick but he couldn’t stop. You were caught off guard and looked hurt but there was this anger building up inside him that all seemed to be directed at you.

“We’re a _family_.”

“Is that what he tells you? Family don’t make you fight.”

“He’s not _making_ me do anything!”

“You said his power is controlling minds, right? So how do you know?”

He could see the emotions flashing through your eyes. Disgust. Fury. Could he feel the hairs on the back of his hand stick up with the static in the air or was that just his imagination? He ignored the warning signs, pushing it further. “You can’t answer, can you?”

“I have to go,” you shot back, giving a tight smile that barely contained the explosion building inside you.

And you did. You left him sitting there on his own with a thousand things rushing through his head that he needed to get out. So he jumped up and stormed after you.

“It’s not my fault you left Hydra to join a cult!” he yelled, knowing no one inside would be able to hear him to hold him accountable. You walked faster, which did nothing to stop him gaining on you, yelling over your shoulder, “IT’S NOT A CULT!”

He grabbed you to stop you getting further away but whether it was mistake or habitual instinct, he’d grabbed you with his metal arm. You spun around, gravel crunching beneath your feet as you grabbed his wrist and shocked him. He yelped and let go immediately, stumbling away from you. For a moment he felt lost and confused. _Vulnerable_. Like a little boy who hadn’t followed orders. But when he glanced up at you, he didn’t see someone looking at him like he was a defective machine, barely worth the time it took to fix. He saw someone who looked ashamed of their own power.

“Are you okay?” you whispered, taking a step towards him. Your brows were all knitted up with concern. He recognised you. His anchor.

_And you looked so beautiful._

He wanted to kiss you but this wasn’t some stolen moment in the Red Room. There were no alarms or guards turning this into a ‘now or never’ scenario. There was just the two of you in a quiet parking lot, with the night splayed out before you.

He sighed, as the first few drops of rain started to fall. “How’re you getting home?”

“I’ll call a cab.”

“Let me…” he started, then rephrased it. “Will you let me drive you home?”

You turned your phone over in your hands a couple of times and nodded.

“I’ll grab the keys from Steve. Don’t…”

_“I won’t go anywhere,”_ you grinned, and he gave a half-embarrassed, half-relieved laugh as he took a few steps backwards and then finally headed back into the bar.

The atmosphere inside seemed so much flatter now that he wasn’t worried about you walking in. Maybe it hadn’t been dread as much as it’d been hope. He still didn’t trust himself to make sense of his own feelings, as much as Steve tried to help.

The table was full now. Clint had turned up – probably through the front doors like a respectable person and not the fire exit Bucky had chased you through.

“Hey man,” Clint nodded, patting Bucky on the back. “Heard these two knuckleheads dragged you out with them. Wondered where you were.”

“Hey, watch who you’re calling a knucklehead,” Sam grinned, beer in hand.

“Yeah, about that… Steve, I need to borrow your keys.”

Clint smiled sympathetically and said something about small steps, trying not to make a big deal out of it. Steve looked disappointed though, turning his glass around with his fingertips. “You can’t stay for one more drink?”

“It’s not like that,” Bucky sighed. “I’m taking Y/N home.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Sam interrupted. “You mean to tell me you hooked up with a girl and I didn’t even see it?”

Bucky couldn’t help grinning. Sam’s enthusiasm for everything was infectious, but the way he acted like everything was normal was what Bucky needed the most. Sam was the only one who didn’t look at him like he could fall apart at any minute.

Steve was hesitating. “You sure that’s a good idea?”

Sam tutted and jumped right back in with, “Cap, give him the goddamn keys.”

After another second of hesitation, he finally gave in and tossed Bucky the car keys. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Yeah, no fondue on the first date,” Sam smirked behind his glass.

Bucky said his goodbyes and headed back out to the parking lot, hearing Steve hiss _“I wish I’d never told you about that,”_ to Sam over his shoulder.

His stomach dropped when he stepped outside and realised you weren’t there anymore. Maybe you’d just been humouring him. He couldn’t blame you – he’d done nothing but make your life hell in the Red Room and the first thing he did when he saw you again was yell at you. He leant back against the wall, keys clinking in his hand. The rain had picked up now, providing a static of white noise he couldn’t hear past. _He hated that sound_.

He briefly considered heading back inside but he’d had enough pitying looks for one night. He’d drive back to his apartment and make up some story in the morning. With any luck, Steve wouldn’t check in on him before he went to sleep.

_“Bucky!”_ His head whipped to the left. You were there, on the far side of the parking lot, standing under a tree. “You gonna unlock the door or do I have to get soaked?”

The relief hit him instantly and a smile spread over his face. He braved the worst of the rain, rushing to the car and unlocking the door. Once he climbed inside and pulled the catch on the passenger’s side, you ran over and hopped in beside him.

“A beetle? Really?” you laughed. He’d never heard you laugh before.

“Yeah, Steve likes it,” he grinned, turning the key in the ignition. It took a couple of attempts before the engine started. You gave him the directions to your place and he drummed his fingers against the wheel nervously. Suddenly all he could think about was whether you’d invite him in or if this really was just a ride home. He’d done a good job of making all school-related talk off the table and since that was pretty much all you’d done since leaving Hydra, the car swelled with silence. It might’ve been comfortable on your end but Bucky was riding on his nerves so he scrambled for something to say.

“What’s the deal with the blue guy?”

“Kurt? He can teleport.”

“Right…” Bucky glanced in the rear-view mirror to make sure Kurt wasn’t hiding in the back seat. “But why’s he blue?”

You fell silent for a moment while you thought about it. “I don’t know. Seemed kind of rude to ask.”

“He recognised me you know. By my arm.”

This time the silence wasn’t a thoughtful one. Eventually he glanced over at you, trying to make sense of your expression. You were watching the rain through the window so it was difficult to tell. Maybe he was just trying to stroke his own ego but you looked… shy?

You cleared your throat before you finally answered. “We started talking when I was working on my training. I’d planned on doing it alone but he was insistent so uh… we said we’d do it together. Park up in that gap, my building’s just over there.”

He parked like you’d asked, frowning to himself. “Do what together?”

You rubbed the back of your neck, still hesitant to answer. Without the hum of the engine, the silence prickled between you. Only the heavy sheet of rain provided a distraction and it wasn’t a very good one. Eventually you mumbled, _“Bust you out.”_

“Wait, what?”

“You want a drink?” you asked, not bothering to wait for a reply as you quickly escaped from the car and ran up the steps to your apartment block, leaving Bucky in the car. He quickly followed your lead, locking the car before he jogged up beside you.

“What do you mean, ‘bust me out’?”

You managed to delay the inevitable all the way up to your apartment door, when Bucky finally took hold of your arm to stop you reaching for your keys.

“I was training,” you sighed. “So I could get stronger. Kurt was going to help me infiltrate Hydra so I could get you out. The professor knew about it. But just when I was starting to feel like I might be ready, Steve found me. Said you were on the run.”

“So… you were gonna come back for me?”

“Course I was. You think I was just gonna leave you in there and forget about you? You would’ve done the same for me.”

You were so certain about him in ways he couldn’t be. You’d seen something in him in the brief moments of clarity you’d afforded him back then and it felt too good to be true. But at least now he knew it wasn’t just in his head. You felt the connection as well.

He loosened the hand around your arm, running it up to your shoulder and then to your neck. His thumb traced your jawline, but before he could figure out whether kissing you would be crossing a line, you grabbed his shirt and pulled him into you.

He’d forgotten how good it felt to kiss a woman. Your lips were so soft that his own mouth sunk against them like pillows. He pressed you up against the door, trying to gain your full attention as you scrambled for your keys in your purse. It worked for a few seconds but as the kiss became more intense, both of you needing to catch your breath, it became obvious you really wanted to get inside and blindly routing around for the keys with one hand wasn’t cutting it.

_“I can’t find my fucking—”_

You didn’t need to finish the sentence, because Bucky slammed his hand hard against the door, right beside your head, and broke the lock. Then his lips were back on yours, one hand around your waist as he walked you backwards into your apartment.

“You better fucking fix that before you leave,” you laughed, as he kicked the door semi-shut behind him.

“I will, I swear.”

You didn’t turn the lights on but he wasn’t complaining, he didn’t want to be separated from you for a second. He was happy to let you lead him to your bedroom in the dark.

His hands found the edge of your shirt and dipped beneath it, and you raised your arms so he could pull it over your head. Thunder rolled outside as you unclasped your bra and dropped it to the floor. Bucky didn’t even take the time to look but he definitely took the time to feel. His mouth was back on yours as he cupped your breasts, feeling the weight of them and squeezing. They were nice – _real nice_ – but he wanted something else.

“Can I taste you?” he whispered, hands moving from your breasts to your thighs. “I really wanna taste you.”

He took the breathy moan you gave as a yes. Lightening flashed and illuminated you for a brief second, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling your jeans off. He’d forgotten how uncomfortable it was to have his cock straining against his trousers – not that he was complaining.

He got to his knees and pulled his own rain-streaked shirt over his head, tossing it aside with your bra. “You got anything? Protection?” he asked. You shook your head. “Shit… alright.”

“Can you pull out?”

“Uh… yeah. I can do that. Lie back.”

You did as he asked, lying with your legs draped over the end of the bed. Without your eyes on him, he could take the time to properly admire you as he unbuckled his belt and kicked his trousers off along with his boots.

Rain battered against the window as he put a hand on each of your knees and spread your legs wide. He didn’t waste time with foreplay, with slowly kissing or licking up to what he wanted. Instead, the first thing you felt was his stubble right at the top of your thigh and his hot breath against your clit. He took a slow, deep breath and groaned, edging closer, lips against your soft, plush skin. Your toes were already curling by the time he spread your folds open with his thumb and gave one, firm swipe with his tongue from your opening all the way up to your clit.

_“God you taste good, Y/N.”_

Then he went to work. Ten minutes felt like an hour with the torment he gave you, his tongue dipping inside you, sucking and pulling your clit into his mouth, keeping you trapped there and swollen with the suction as he lapped at you. Every time you got close, he pulled back just enough to drag it out longer. He started to use his fingers, leaving you without his tongue in favour of watching you stretch to accommodate him. He slowly thrust into you, getting a little deeper each time. Once he was in up to his knuckle, he pulled out and stretched you wider with a second finger, starting the whole process again.

He had to wrap an arm around your hips to hold you down, not that he wasn’t having immense fun watching you squirming around, pulling at the sheets and cursing him to let you finish. It wasn’t until your angry cries of _“Bucky just stop fucking stopping!!”_ mellowed out into soft pleas and ragged breaths that he pulled his fingers out of you, wrapping them around his cock and stroking himself, smearing your wetness along his length as he gave you what you wanted.

He pressed his face into you, furiously lapping at your clit and using his free hand to pull you against him and keep you trapped there. He was moaning into you, rock hard now as you got louder and louder. Finally, when your thighs closed around his head and trembled, and your orgasm made you curl in on yourself, he forced your legs apart and pushed his cock inside you to feel you coming for himself.

Your eyes flew wide and you both groaned in unison as he fucked you through it, pulling another orgasm from you before the first had even finished. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he had the good manners to wipe the taste of you from his face before you kissed him. Most of it anyway. It didn’t seem to bother you as you pushed your tongue inside him and he happily kissed you back. It would’ve been a lie to say that he hadn’t imagined what would’ve happened that day in the Red Room if you hadn’t been interrupted, when he was on his own at night and couldn’t sleep. You were the only sweet memory in the horror of that place.

But being tangled up in you like this, your fingers digging into his hips and your legs twisted around his to help pull him deeper, was better than anything his sex-starved mind had conjured up. But it was hearing you call him ‘Bucky’ while you asked for it harder that almost pushed him over the edge.

_“Oh shit I’m—”_

He quickly pulled out of you, his hand taking over where you couldn’t while he cupped himself with the other, ready to protect you from being splashed. Or so he thought. What he hadn’t counted on was you quickly sliding down the bed, pushing his hand away and taking him into your mouth.

“What are you… _oh fuck…”_ He pressed his lips together tight as you took over, your tongue flicking against his head. He gently tucked his fingers into your wet hair, struggling between not wanting to tear his eyes away, and not wanting to come right then.

_“I can’t hold it…”_

He pulled back a little to give you room to escape but your mouth followed him, bobbing faster against his cock as you worked him with your hand. That was all the permission he needed. He kept his eyes fixed on you for as long as he could, watching you take him in that beautiful mouth. He only had seconds before you pushed him over the edge and he had to bunch the sheets in his fists to keep him from groaning loud enough to disturb your neighbours. He felt your mouth tightening as you swallowed around him, looking up at him with those wide, sex-glazed eyes. It was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.

When you’d finished you took his hand, leading him further onto the bed and lying against the pillows. He collapsed beside you, looking like he’d just discovered the meaning of life. It took him a moment to realise you were gazing at him and trying not to laugh.

“Sorry… that was uh…” he mumbled, trying to catch the words inside his head. “It was… yeah. Wow.”

You leaned over at pecked him on the lips, grinning at him. “You want some cocoa? I want some cocoa.”

“Yeah,” he said. “Yeah cocoa sounds good.”

His eyes followed you as you kissed him again and got up to walk to the kitchen naked. He heard you calling from the next room, “And you need to fix my lock!”

He grinned widely, rolling onto his front and burying his head into your pillow to hide his goofy smile. He hadn’t felt this happy in a long time.


End file.
